Hidden One
by Stormysky21
Summary: Ryuk abuses Light. L begins to knowtice the injuries from all of the abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Ryuk abuses Light. L knowtices some of the injuries from the abuse.

Chapter 1= From Bad To Worse

Light P.O.V

I sat at a computer, working late. Working late meant one thing. Ryuk could hurt me less. I glanced sideways to see L looking at me.

I had told him about the Death Note and Ryuk. I fealt that I had to be open with someone and he was the closest person that I had at the moment.

L P.O.V

Where did all of those injuries come from? Did he get into a fight? " Light-kun, what happened? You look really beat up" I

He might as well stay here. It is really late and I don't want him getting hurt on the way home. " You're going to have to stay here for the night" I told him.

" What!" he said." B…b..but Ryuk!" He is afraid of his own death god. That's odd. "What about him" I asked.

Light sighed. " He will be mad at me. He always gets mad at me" Light said, getting up from the computer.

Then I knew it. " Ryuk is the reason you have all of those injuries! Isn't it" I said. Light lowered his head sadly. " Yes" he said.

I guided him to the bathroom. " Well, you are staying with me for tonight. I will not let anyone hurt you, Light-kun" I told him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2= Ink And Stains**

**Light P.O.V**

**I woke early to get ready for class. Stuffing the Death Note in my bag, I made my way to the hallway where L was waiting. He looked curiously at the black note book that stuck out of my bag.**

**L stood there, waiting. As we made our way to the campus, he asked a question. " Do you want to live with me, Light-kun?"**

**I thought it over for awhile. I had thought about it before." Yes" I told him. **

**L P.O.V**

**I fealt my heart flutter. He wants to stay. " Lets do that then" I said. Light looked at me. " What are you saying" he asked.**

" **Live with me" I said. He sighed. "Ok" he said.**

**L P.O.V**

" **Kira attacked…….and failed!!!" someone shouted in our school. I rose my head from my desk. "Who was the survivor?" a girl asked. " Light Yagami" a boy said. " almost died from food poisoning."**

**I got up and went to the nurses office. That was where they would have taken Light. When I got in there, Light was listening to the nurse go on and on about being safe because Kira was on the loose and other crap like that.**

" **Can I talk to him" I asked her. She nodded and left. " Can you show me the last name in the Death Note" I asked Light. He gave me the note book and waited.**

**I flipped to the back page where it read……..his name. "Only shinigami can write a Death Note owner's name, right?" I asked. He nodded.**

**There was a still silence. There was no reason why Light should be suffering like this.**

" **We need to get rid of this" I told him." It is hurting you." **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Anger

L P.O.V

I sat on the bridge, holding the Death Note, about to toss it into the lake. I hope that he pays for what he did to Light! I hope he ends up trapped in Hell forever!

"You're not seriously going to chuck that into a lake, are you?" I knew that laugh. " You deserve more than just being thrown into lakes, Ryuk" I told him.

The shinigami merely watched me. "Not my problem. If anyone finds out that sweet innocent Light bent to my will……so easily…….well…..there will be Hell to pay" he smirked.

" What did you do to him" I hissed. " You're innocent boy……was raped…….so easily" he laughed.

I growled in anger and threw the Death Note over the bridge. " He isn't your slave any more, Ryuk!" I shouted " Enjoy Hell!"

Light P.O.V

I laid on the bed until L pulled me into a tight embrace. I looked up at him and saw something in his eyes. " You're safe, Light-kun." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4= Not Everything Ends **

**Light P.O.V**

**I left for the college early. Get something to eat sooner and I might see some of my friends. L might even play tennis with me again. I had found out that he didn't like the game that much.**

**I went around the corner and saw Ryuk, standing there, holding out my Death Note for me to take. It was wet from being in the river. " This is yours if I am not mistaken" Ryuk smirked, handing me the Death Note.**

**I fealt wet tears fall from my eyes. This wasn't fair! " Light-kun" The soft voice that I loved so much. **

**I wrapped my arms around him, crying until I fealt it would never stop.**

**L P.O.V**

**I gently rubbed his back. Silently, I led him back to my hotel room. He wasn't going to make it through class after getting the Death Note back **

**Light P.O.V**

**It was like dark casted into my lighted day. L pulled me into a tight embrace. " Will cake cheer you up" he asked. I tilted my head. **

" **We will take care of him" L told me." but you never ate anything so I was hoping that you would agree to a snack." I sighed and followed him to the kitchen.**

**I agreed to eat one piece of cake and then go back to the living room. L smiled at me. " I still promise to take care of Ryuk" he told me.**

**I smiled at him. How much did I love L for the smallest things that he did for me? I guss more than I could imagine.**


End file.
